It Was All About the Money
by SugarBeatAngel
Summary: None of this would have happened if Naminé had never met him. Thinking back on it now doesn't change a thing... Prequel to "Every Bit of You" T for language, violence and suggestive themes.
1. That Night

So, here is the promised short story told from Naminés point of view about how she and the other gangsters from "Every Bit of You" met each other.

If you happened upon this story and have not read "Every Bit of You," don't worry. You don't have to read it to read this. All you need to know is that it is an au story that took place in 1922 during prohibition. Naminé at that time was fifteen. So when she mentions her age at different points in this story, I trust that you can do basic math to figure out what year it is. :D

Alright, format is kinda the same as Larxene's diary entries in "Every Bit of You." Italics are Naminés thought process as she's laying there on the floor in the last chapter of "Every Bit". Non-italics are flash back.

Other than that, enjoy! I'm really trying to keep this a _short_ story. Under ten chapters. YOU KNOW…

Enjoy?

* * *

_This… _

_This never would have happened if I'd never met him._

_I think back on that night and I wonder what could have happened if I'd only just ran away. I would have never met him, or any of these people. And maybe it wouldn't have been so bad._

_Whenever somebody used to ask me how I met Marluxia, I would lie. I would lie through my teeth and there would never be a single person that I would ever tell the truth to. Even now as I lay here thinking on it, I can't say I regret all those lies. Every story was different. Every location. Paris, London, Rome. All were places I would paint a vibrant picture of with the tales I would spin on how I met the man they all held in such high respect. All were places Marluxia had told me about, and they were places I longed to see but never would._

_They all knew I was lying. They knew from the start that I was some poor, worthless nothing. But that didn't stop them from humoring me. They knew that I knew, they knew I was lying. So I didn't mind when someone who I had already told of the Great Adventure of Athens gathered around to hear the Amazing Traverse of Berlin. It was all one big joke, but I think they also knew there was a specific reason I didn't want to talk about it._

_In truth, I'm very ashamed. I know they wouldn't think any less of me. Marluxia never did. But I think less of me._

_I remember that night so clearly. It was seared into my memory and I'll never be able to remove it. It had to be at least two in the morning. It was freezing outside but that didn't matter for girls like me. We weren't allowed to seek shelter and we had to wear the bare minimum if we wanted to get our work done. It was all about the money…_

… … …

Naminé shivered as she kicked around the snow under her feet. There was scarcely a person on the street at this hour. Most the drunkards had stumbled their way home with their wives or mistresses and that meant no work for her tonight. She hated this work, but anything was better than standing out in the cold waiting. She'd be glad for the fattest, sloppiest most crude drunk in the world to come approach her if it meant getting out of the snow for just a moment. She knew her pimp was watching, irritated that she'd failed to solicit a customer tonight. It would mean a beating later. She had almost resolved to just give up and accept the punishment she had coming when she saw a man exiting the club across the street. He was tall and clearly twice her age but he was still young and very handsome. She whistled to catch his attention and motioned him over. "What's a gentleman like you doing out so late?"

Marluxia looked to the young girl across the way curiously. He'd noticed her standing there when he first reached the club with his father's business associates nearly four hours ago. She was still there and still barely clothed. She couldn't have been any older than eleven and it made him sad to know that she was out this late at night for one reason and one reason only. He made his way over to her slowly and smiled. At least he could treat her like a human being and acknowledge her existence. "I'm just out celebrating with my father and his associates."

Naminé cocked an eyebrow at the man. "Celebrating? What does a handsome young gentleman like you have to celebrate with a bunch of stuffy old business men?"

"Law school." Marluxia smiled proudly. "I've been accepted to Harvard Law School. Not an easy task for a Jewish-American."

Naminé furrowed her brow. Jewish. Damn, an immigrant. It was likely he didn't have money at all. Still, his appearance said otherwise and he spoke as though he was at least a second generation American. Anyhow, enough small talk. Back to business. "So…"

"What about you?" Marluxia smiled sweetly and leaned down so that he was face level with the girl. "What's a young girl like you doing out in the cold snow this late?"

Naminé huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm not a young girl. I'm a young woman."

"My apologies." Marluxia chuckled. "And what is your name, young woman?"

Naminé bit her lip nervously and glanced behind her as she heard her pimp grunt. He was growing agitated. She looked back at the man before her, his blue eyes piercing right through her. Nobody had ever really looked her in the eyes before. Not her johns, not even her pimp. She couldn't even look her own reflection in the eyes. This man's gaze captivated her. "M-my name? It's Naminé."

Marluxia paused as if in thought before nodding with a smile. "That's a lovely name, Naminé. And how old are you, exactly?"

"Sixteen." Naminé lied. She couldn't tell him her real age. She knew that someone like him wouldn't understand. He had money, talent, refinement. The wealthy never understood prostitution, especially not before puberty. He would judge her. He would degrade her. So she lied. "I'm sixteen, turning seventeen next August."

Marluxia mused quietly to himself. Even if he was dumb, he would know better than to believe that. "I see. Well, I'm sorry I missed your birthday." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket watch. He glanced at the time before quickly tucking it away again. It was nearing three o'clock. "My my, look at the time."

Naminé watched as the man reached into his vest pocket before quickly clasping her hand and bringing it to his lips. When he released her hand, she noticed he had deposited something in it. She turned her hand over and was shocked to see a fifty dollar bill in her palm.

"For your company." Marluxia winked at the young girl as she stared up at him in awe. "Take it, buy yourself some clothes and get a real job. You don't belong on the streets."

Naminé watched as the man turned and began to walk away. "W-wait!" She watched quietly as he stopped in his tracks. "What's your name?"

Marluxia glanced back at the young girl. "My name is Marluxia." He continued on slowly down the street back toward his hotel which was only a few yards away. He made his way up to his room and looked out the window to the street below. He saw Naminé still there, though no longer alone. She was being harassed by a sleazy looking man that he assumed must be her pimp. He watched as the man shoved her around, obviously anxious to get at the money he'd given her. It angered Marluxia to see a girl being treated so terribly.

He knew he should ignore it. His father had raised him to mind his own business. Still, he couldn't just let this happen.


	2. That Morning

Alright, moving right along…

So yeah, Nam is a prostitute. It happened, sad to say, to a lot of girls that age back then. Poverty breeds these sorts of situations and baby, New York was full of poverty.

If you're wondering where Naminés family is, the guess is up to you. They could both be dead or just good for nothings. Or maybe she's a run away and they're worried sick. Whatever makes you happiest, you go for it.

Other than that, enjoy! :D

* * *

_Little did I know that one night would change my life forever. Everything happened so fast. Everything went black._

_That next morning, everything changed._

… … …

Naminé awoke to find herself laying in soft, warm sheets. The room was dark, lit only by the light of a single candle. She tried thinking back on the last thing she could remember. She remembered watching Marluxia walk into a ritzy hotel. After that her pimp approached her furiously and demanded she hand over the money she'd been given. When she refused, he began to shove her. She remembered slipping on the melting snow, she fell. Blackness… She looked at her surroundings curiously and wondered just exactly where she was and how she'd gotten there. She didn't have to ponder for long. Marluxia's face came into view, those same piercing blue eyes staring not at her, but through her.

"Good morning." Marluxia reached into a bowl filled with cool water and pulled out a rag that had been soaking there. He rung it out and pressed it delicately to the girl's head. "How are you feeling?"

Naminé furrowed her brow in confusion and tried to sit but she was met with a striking pain in her skull. "Wh-what happened?"

"You had a nasty spill." Marluxia smiled calmly and continued to dab the cool cloth against her flesh. "You also had a fever, no doubt it was exacerbated by the fact that you were out in the snow, scarcely clothed. Aside from the pain likely racking your head, how are you feeling?"

Naminé paused in thought. How was she feeling? Hungry, for one. Confused and even a little embarrassed. Otherwise, she felt fine. "I'm alright."

"Would you care for some breakfast?" Marluxia put the rag back into the bowl and reached for the tray of food sitting a few feet away. "I had room service send up a vast array of foods. I didn't know what you might like."

Naminé looked up at Marluxia, wary of trusting him. Nobody had ever been this kind to her without wanting something in return. There had to be a catch. "Why are you doing this?"

Marluxia forced a smile. "Can't you just accept my kindness and be happy?"

"No." Naminé stared hard at Marluxia. She felt a bit guilty for seeming so ungrateful, but she couldn't help it. Everything had a price. _Everything_.

"Alright." Marluxia sighed and shrugged. "I suppose it would do no good for me to lie to you. The truth is, you remind me of my sister."

Naminé cocked an eyebrow. "Your sister?"

Marluxia nodded. "You look a lot like her, actually. Your height, weight, and even your cute little cheeks." He paused to reach out and pinch her cheek playfully but she didn't seem to find it too entertaining. He sighed sadly and looked away from her. "She died a year ago. She… There was an accident."

"I… I'm so sorry." Naminé looked at Marluxia apologetically. Now she felt even more guilty for distrusting him.

Marluxia shook his head. "Don't be. Anyhow, I think it was fate that we met. You know, she would be about your age now. You're about eleven or so, aren't you?"

Naminé looked away from Marluxia sheepishly and nodded.

"So, you see? I couldn't just leave you to a life like that. Not being so young…" Marluxia reached out and cupped the girl's face gently. "You've been through more than most children your age should have to endure. Really, I think she'd be happy things happened this way."

Naminé looked at Marluxia, captivated by those beautiful blue eyes pouring out so much emotion. "What now?"

Marluxia ruffled the blonde's hair gently and smiled. "Though I know you can't replace my sister, I'd like for you to take her place in our home."

Naminé blinked at Marluxia in awe. "What?"

Marluxia clasped the girl's hand. "You have nothing for you here. Once you leave this hotel room, where will you go? Back to your pimp? Or will you try to make it on your own? Manhattan is a dangerous place for a girl your age, especially alone. But there is so much waiting for you in Massachusetts."

Naminé felt as if her head was spinning. This was all happening so fast. "Massachusetts?"

"Yes." Marluxia nodded eagerly. "Where I live with my mother and father. We have a lovely estate, but it has been lonely this past year. I've worried for my mother, because my father is often in New York on business and with me being away at school, she'll be alone. She adored my sister. We all did. Though you could never replace her, having you around the estate to fill the emptiness would be all I could ask for. It was fate that we met, now I see it. I was meant to save you from this life and you were meant to heal my broken home. Please say you'll do it, for my mother."

Naminé closed her eyes, her head now throbbing with all these thoughts bouncing around in her mind. It sounded like a dream. It sounded too good to be true. Did she even care? No, she didn't. "Alright." She opened her eyes and nodded slowly. "I'll return home with you."


	3. That Gentleman

Moving right along now! Enter another character. One of my faves in this story, honestly.

Woot! I appreciate all the reviews so far! Thanks for reading guys, seriously!

Not much else to say here…

ENJOY!

* * *

_It was awkward at first._

_Though everyone there was very kind, there was still an air of resentment toward me. I could feel it. The servants despised me, I could tell. They probably figured, why was I so lucky? I was a filthy prostitute from the streets. Why did I deserve to be taken in?_

_And really, I couldn't agree more some days._

_Other days, I felt like I belonged. After all, none of them truly knew my past. They could make guesses and speculate all they wanted, but Marluxia told me that he'd never tell a soul how we met and he kept his word._

_But even though his parents accepted me, they never truly let me be a part of the family. Whenever there was a dinner party, I was required to stay in my room. It wasn't as though I didn't understand. They could put me through all the etiquette courses in the world, but there was still that forth generation New Yorker charm to me that clearly wouldn't go over well with the dinner guests._

_I fit in, but I never truly felt like I belonged to his family._

_He however felt very differently about the matter. He would insist we were family, going so far as to ask me to call him "brother" when it was just the two of us. Despite that he said I could never replace his sister, I think that's exactly what he was wanting me to do. You could never tell just how much he was hurting in her absence by being around him. He always smiled and made everything seem so carefree. His eyes though, they told the truth about everything. Whenever I called him "brother," I could see how much it pained and pleased him with a simple glance into those beautiful eyes._

_He would always insist we were a family, one way or another, even if I had to marry into it._

_That was when he introduced me to a distant cousin of his._

… … …

Marluxia smiled brightly at Naminé and presented her happily as though showing off a piece of artwork. "This is Naminé. Naminé, this is my third cousin once removed, Zexion."

Naminé curtsied quickly to the boy before her. He was only a few years older than her from what Marluxia had told her, however his mannerisms as he approached made him seem three times her age. Already she felt inferior.

"It is a pleasure." Zexion bowed to Naminé and took her hand in his own to greet it with a kiss. "Marluxia has told me much about you within the past two minutes that I've arrived."

Naminé looked to Marluxia nervously as he shrugged and smiled. "Oh, he has?"

"Yes I have. Oh Naminé, would you be a dear and keep Zexion company for me? The rooms aren't quite ready yet and I must go greet the others." Marluxia waved to the young girl quickly and excused himself.

Naminé watched in despair as Marluxia ran off to abandon her. She turned her gaze back to the boy before her and forced a smile. "S-so…"

Zexion blinked at Naminé quietly. It was obvious the girl was nervous and felt out of place, but then again, so did he. "Would you care to show me around?"

"Oh." Naminé nodded quickly. "Yes, of course." She started off but stopped as Zexion let out a slightly confused grunt. She turned back to look at him curiously. "Yes?"

"I, uh…" Zexion looked at the girl queerly. "Shouldn't I take your arm?"

Naminé cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

"Well…" Zexion glanced back to his parents as they climbed out of the car and greeted Marluxia happily. "My mother would be terribly upset if she saw me accompanying you without taking your arm. It just isn't proper to treat a lady like that."

"A lady?" Naminé couldn't fight the smile blossoming onto her face. Despite that she now looked and dressed like a lady, she still didn't feel like one. She didn't act like one and she figured anybody could see right through her. Marluxia was truly the only person that ever treated her like a real lady, so this was surprising to say the least. "Alright, if it'll keep you out of trouble I suppose I'll take your arm."

"Wonderful." Zexion smiled and held out his arm for Naminé. Once she took it in her own, he let her lead him into the garden. "Where are we going?"

"I want to show you my favorite place. Marluxia and I come sit out here and talk for hours on end. It really is beautiful and when the sun is setting…" Naminé paused to sigh happily. "It makes you forget what an ugly place this world can really be."

Zexion furrowed his brow as the girl lead him along. He knew nothing of the girl, other than what rumors spread through the family. There were countless stories about her and just exactly what had caused Marluxia to invite her to live with him. One rumor was that he had gotten her pregnant, but now looking at her, it was clear she was not and hadn't ever been. Thinking about it now forced him to pry. "You and Marluxia are very close. Why is that?"

Naminé shrugged. "I suppose I don't really know. He's told me from the moment I met him that I remind him of his sister. I think he's lonely." She turned her eyes up to Zexion and smiled sadly. "He doesn't think I notice. He doesn't think anybody notices. But when anything reminds him of her he gets this sad, far off look in his eyes. Even if he's smiling and laughing and having a good time, you can still see it and you know he's thinking about her. He told me that I could never replace her, but I think that's exactly what he wants me to do. I think he just wants the pain to stop."

Zexion nodded slowly. "I understand. When she died it seemed to hit everyone really hard. Just the simple manner in which she died was horrific, and Marluxia really does blame himself."

Naminé looked to Zexion with wide eyes. She'd never known really anything about Marluxia's sister. Not even the girl's name. That's just how taboo the subject was around his family. She was never spoke of and so Naminé never learned of her. Now was her chance. "What happened?"

Zexion glanced at the girl beside him. He was uncertain if he should tell her considering she didn't already know. Telling her, however, was better than her asking Marluxia and digging up old and painful memories. "I'm sure you know Marluxia's father does a lot of business in New York. He owns a printing company there."

Naminé nodded slowly, eager to hear more.

"I'm not sure if you know this, but Marluxia's mother has very bad health. She's always ill and because of that she tends to stay home regardless of how well she is feeling." Zexion sighed and stopped walking so that he could face Naminé. "It was around Christmas time and, well, Marluxia's father is Jewish so he celebrates something called Hanukkah. He wanted his children to visit him in New York and then return in time for Christmas to their mother. Marluxia convinced his mother to let them go, that he would keep a watch on his sister. So they went, just the two of them."

Naminé stared at Zexion as he grew quiet a moment, seemingly unsure if he wanted to continue.

"I'm not really sure what happened. The details were scarce and understandably, Marluxia didn't want to discuss it. All that I know is that they were attacked. Mugged by a couple of low lifes. Marluxia tried to fight back but it only resulted in his sister being knocked into the street. A car hit her. She didn't survive…" Zexion placed his hands in his pockets. "By the way, you and I never had this discussion."

Naminé looked to Zexion sadly before nodding. "Of course, I understand. But, that's just so sad. I mean, no wonder nobody ever talks about it. She must've been a really sweet girl, and to die so tragically. Poor Marluxia." She paused and bit her lip nervously before deciding to press on for information. "What was her name?"

Zexion froze and stared at Naminé with wide eyes. "Th-they never told you?"

Naminé furrowed her brow and shook her head. "No. Nobody tells me anything at all. The way everyone acts around here, you'd think Marluxia never had a sister at all.

"I would have thought _somebody_ would have said something. A servant at the very least." Zexion sucked in a quick breath. "Her name was…"

"Hey you two, what are you over here talking about?" Marluxia smiled brightly as he approached the two youngsters, knowing full well what they'd been discussing. "The rooms are ready now, Zexion. One of the servants will show you the way."

"Oh. Yes, of course." Zexion nodded and bowed to Naminé. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Naminé."

Naminé nodded and curtsied. "A pleasure." She watched the boy hurry off in the direction of the mansion before turning her eyes to Marluxia. "Should we head back too?"

"I suggested to my mother than we invite them because I wanted that boy to meet you." Marluxia turned his gaze to Naminé with a smile. "I intend for you to marry him."

Naminé stared up at Marluxia in shock. "Marry him?"

Marluxia nodded. "He's handsome, only about two years your senior, he has a good head on his shoulders and stands to inherit his father's business. He's everything a young lady could want. Not to mention, he's obviously already taken with your charm."

Naminé blushed lightly and shook her head. "What makes you say that?"

Marluxia continued to force his smile and looked off at Zexion's figure fading into the house. "He opened up to you about something he had no business telling you about. Only a real charmer could convince someone to speak about things they shouldn't. I'm a bit disappointed in him, honestly. Though I'm sure he saw no harm in it, given the circumstances of things."

Naminé crossed her arms and huffed. She was just about tired of all this secrecy. "And just what are the circumstances of things, Marluxia? I'm honestly tired of being kept in the dark. What happened was sad, yes. But that doesn't mean…"

"Nami…" Marluxia looked to the girl, for the first time letting his pleasant demeanor drop. "Shut up."

Naminé stared at Marluxia in confusion. He'd never talked to her like that before and it honestly hurt. But just as quickly as his smile fell, it returned to his face and he was off walking toward the mansion.

"Come, Nami. Dinner will be ready soon."


	4. That Boy

Ok, guys. I SWEAR I'm trying to keep this under 10 chapters. But I'm thinking I'm not going to be able to do it. D: I can't write a short story to save my life, unless it happens to be a one-shot.

Somebody else gets an introduction here. X3 I really just love him no matter what role I put him in, damn it.

Oh, also! Going to Santa Monica on Sunday. You should come too! We'll hang out and ride rides on the pier! :D

Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

_After that whole ordeal, things did get better._

_For a while I was sure Marluxia was mad at me for digging too deep. He hadn't spoke much the rest of that first evening and I was concerned I'd ruined not only my relationship with him, but Zexion's as well._

_But the next day he was back to his regular cheery self and it was as if nothing at all had happened the day before._

_We spent that Summer together, just the three of us. Most of our time was spent about town, enjoying the warm weather and beautiful sun. Life seemed to stand still that Summer…_

_Until we met him…_

… … …

"So where are we headed to now?" Naminé asked curiously. "We've already been to the museum twice this month. There isn't much else to see that we haven't already seen."

"We could go to lunch." Zexion offered with a shrug. "Or we could go back to the estate."

"Perhaps." Marluxia placed his hands in his pockets as they continued to walk down the street. "But let's head to Boston instead and enjoy the weather at the beach. The cinema was rather dull today. We need some excitement!"

"You didn't enjoy _Intolerance_?" Zexion looked to Marluxia with a cocked eyebrow. "I thought it was interesting."

"Sitting still for more than an hour is difficult for me." Marluxia laughed softly and glanced at his pocket watch. "And it was over two hours long. We'll have to do something exciting now…"

Naminé giggled lightly. The more time she spent with the two cousins, the more she realized what polar opposites they were. Marluxia always liked everything to be fun and exciting while Zexion preferred the quiet and ordinary. It was the opposite of what one could expect given their ages. That wasn't to say they couldn't meet in the middle, however, which was what they usually had to do anyhow just to prevent an argument. She was just about to offer that they head back to the estate to go for a swim which was equal ground on what they'd both suggested but she paused as she heard footsteps rushing up behind them. She whirled around in enough time to see a boy about her age slam into Marluxia, the two toppling to the ground as Zexion pulled her out of harm's way. "Oh my!"

Marluxia groaned lightly and chuckled as the boy above him stood and clasped his hand, mumbling apologies. "No worries. No harm done." He let the boy help him up and dust him off, the youth still spewing excuses and requests for forgiveness. But as soon as he'd appeared he ran off again. Marluxia continued to dust himself of calmly. "How unfortunate."

Zexion looked up at his cousin worriedly, a scuff on his forehead releasing beads of crimson. "Are you alright? That was a nasty fall."

"Oh, I'm fine." Marluxia grinned widely and wiped the scuff on the back of his hand. He examined the small amount of blood curiously before shrugging it off. "Just a pickpocket. That's all. The unfortunate thing is that he stole my pocket watch. Had it been my billfold, I would've let him have it. It was only money and it was only a couple hundred. However, that pocket watch is important to me. I'll have to go get it back."

"Wait a second!" Naminé watched as Marluxia bolted after the boy. She glanced at Zexion and urged him on. "Come on, we have to follow!"

"Wait! Gentlemen and ladies should never run!" Zexion reached out to capture Naminé by the wrist but she was too fast. He stepped speedily after her and rounded the corner, but the two were nowhere in sight. He looked around in confusion until he heard a commotion in the alleyway just ahead. He peered around the corner to see that Marluxia had the boy against the wall and he was begging for mercy. Naminé was just a few feet away.

Marluxia turned to look at the two standing there just staring at him. He smiled and motioned to the youngster in his hand, yanking him out in the open for the others to see. "This is Roxas. Profession, pickpocket."

Zexion looked at his cousin worriedly and pulled Naminé back from the two. Although there was a smile on Marluxia's face, it was clear in his eyes that he was livid. "Alright, let's turn him over to the authorities and be on with our day."

Naminé shook her head. "He won't be locked away long enough to be taught a lesson. He'll steal again." Her eyes narrowed on the boy before them. Even though she'd been through a lot in her life, she prided herself on the fact that she never stole to get what she needed, even if it meant she went without. She despised people like this boy. Why shouldn't he have to earn a living like everyone else? Why should he get by on taking from others? "What are you going to do with him?"

Marluxia released his hold on the boy and let him fall to the ground. "That is a very good question, Nami. What am I going to do with him?"

"P-please sir! I didn't know." Roxas muttered as he rested his face against the ground. "I shouldn't have stole from you. I'm just so hungry and my family…"

"Your family?" Marluxia cocked an eyebrow and picked the boy back up off the ground. "What about your family?"

"My father just died a few months ago and my mother is very sick. My little brother and sisters need to be taken care of so I can't go out and work long hours like I need to because I have to be there to watch them. I've stolen what I can to get by. If anything happened to them, I don't know what I'd do." Roxas looked up at Marluxia pleadingly. "Please, if I'm arrested there will be nothing I can do to help them. They'll die. My mother is so sick she can't get out of bed. They're too young to fend for themselves!"

Zexion looked to Marluxia sadly before turning his gaze to the boy. "That's horrible…"

"It would be, if it were true." Marluxia glanced to Zexion. "But the truth is, that's a lie. There's a street gang around here. A bunch of orphaned boys that go around pickpocketing. When they get caught, they all feed their capturers that same story to escape punishment. A lot of times they'll even walk away with money."

Zexion blinked up at Marluxia in astonishment. "Really?"

"Yes really. Read the newspaper Zexion." Marluxia chuckled. "Things here aren't like they are out West. It isn't all glitz and glamour here like your Hollywood movies. It can be despicable, like the residents." He turned his eyes back to the boy in his hand. "Now, back to you. What are you doing in a gang at such a young age?"

Roxas looked up at the three in fear. "I just… you know, I got sucked in when I was still little."

"_Still_ little?" Marluxia scoffed. "You're barely twelve, if that. You _are_ little."

"I'm a man and I do what I have to do! I had no family to protect me so I had to join one. They taught me how to survive and I do what I have to do." Roxas scowled up at Marluxia. "Rich jerks like you, you'd never understand it!"

Naminé looked at the boy sadly. Actually, she understood all too well. She had nobody to protect her at a young age. That was when her pimp picked her up and provided "protection" for her in exchange that she do what she needed to do to live. She sucked in a quick breath before stammering out a solution. "J-just let him go." She looked to Marluxia and nodded quickly. "He'll return home empty handed and he'll probably get a beating worse than any punishment you could give him. Let's just leave him and go."

Marluxia stared at Naminé knowingly. This situation was no different than the one only seven months earlier with the two of them in New York. He forced a smile and released his hold on the boy. "Alright, I have a proposition for you instead."

Roxas stared up at Marluxia and nodded. "I'm listening."

"My father owns a printing business in New York. How would you like to go work for him? It'll be a good sturdy job with fair pay. You'll be able to get a home and out of your little street gang." Marluxia smiled. "And of course I'll be coming to check in now and then. We all will. Consider it an adventure."

Naminé stared at Marluxia in awe. His kindness really was astounding. She watched happily as Roxas nodded eagerly in acceptance and shook the older man's hand.

Marluxia did so much good for so many people…


	5. That December

GEE, THANKS GUYS FOR HANGING OUT WITH ME AT SANTA MONICA ON SUNDAY!

OH WAIT… YOU DIDN'T.

Lol, naw. I'm just kidding. I didn't expect to see anybody there anyhow… I mean, why would anybody wanna romp up and down the pier with ME anyway? I'm only _super fun and wonderful_… Lawl.

I also spent a good lot of time (and money D: ) in Venice. It was a pretty good trip, minus the all kinds of tired I was on the drive back.

So… UH MAH GAD YOO GAIS!

Go over to Brinkmess' page RIGHT NOW! Seriously, don't even bother reading this stupid chapter. JUST GO! Go over there and read a little story she has called "Meanings." I'm in love with it and you will be too. Seriously, go! DOOOOOO IT!

Also, in the future, if you have any difficulties with one of my chapters loading for you, please send me a message right away letting me know so I can fix it. FF has been doing that lately with the past couple chapters which are loading for some people, but not for others, and I usually don't visit my own stories so I don't notice it until way later when I'm like "Ok, nobody has reviewed yet and that's odd."

I think that's all…

Oh yes, and don't be deceived by Marluxia. EVER. Now, enjoy!

* * *

_In what seemed like no time, August came and went. I had turned twelve and we celebrated my birthday in absolute extravagance in Boston. I was flattered, because it was the first time anyone had done anything so special for me, and looking back on it, it was just a simple trip to the beach accompanied by dinner and a film. _

_But of course, as typical Marluxia, it was also a chance for him to get everything in order for what nobody knew he was planning._

_I was a fool to not notice it at the time. So blissfully unaware of everything other than Marluxia's greatness, and there were so many hints._

_Soon after my birthday I learned that my fun times were over, at least for a while. Marluxia was to be headed to Harvard and Zexion would be returning to California with his family in time for his own schooling. I would be alone, save for Marluxia's mother and the servants._

_His mother, however, began to resent me. Not that I didn't understand why. I'd heard the servants gossiping back and forth about how Marluxia fawned over me more than he had fawned over his own sister. I only ever chalked it up to personal regret, but it was so much more than that._

_So for his mother's dislike of me, I spent most of Autumn up in my room keeping to myself and awaiting Marluxia's return._

_By mid-December, he'd returned…_

… … …

"Nami!" Marluxia smiled brightly as he shook off the snow covering his body and peeled off his scarf and coat, piling them into the arms of the awaiting servant girl. "Nami! I'm home!"

Naminé groaned lightly as she heard a voice calling her name. She sat up from where she'd been sleeping on the canapé nearest the fireplace and glanced around. It took a while for her eyes to focus, but once they did she could see Marluxia's frame in the entryway. Her eyes lit up in excitement at seeing him and she bolted from her place out into the entryway. "You're here! You're home!" She threw her arms around him and nestled her face in his chest. "I'm so glad!"

Marluxia chuckled and patted the girl's head as she continued to nuzzle against him. "What, pray tell, are you doing down here at this late hour?"

Naminé smiled brightly up at Marluxia and pulled away from him slowly. "I heard you'd be home tonight and I wanted to be the first to greet you. I must've fallen asleep waiting for you."

"Life is that boring without me, I see." Marluxia ruffled the girl's hair with a wide grin. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to arrive home. The weather created complications about five miles from Worcester and we had to pull over for a few hours. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

Naminé shook her head vigorously. "No, it really is alright. I'm just glad you're home. I've been so lonely without you. I can't wait until the Summer already."

Marluxia laughed softly. "You're silly. Wanting things to pass so quickly is such a typical child's notion. Once you're older you'll realize how lucky you were for the months that crawled by." He took her hand in his and grabbed up a small bag that he'd been carrying. "Come, let's sit by the fire and you can open your gifts."

Naminé furrowed her brow at the word. "Gifts?" She sat down in front of Marluxia beside the fireplace and looked at his bag curiously.

"Yes, well, I'm half Jewish as you know. I celebrate Hanukkah like my father. But my mother is Catholic and we used to celebrate Christmas as a family." Marluxia pulled open the bag and pulled out two tiny gift boxes. "So, I got you a gift for each. It happens to be the third day into Hanukkah, so why don't you open this one? We'll save the other for Christmas."

Naminé reached hesitantly toward the box Marluxia handed to her. She'd never gotten a gift before and she was eager to know what it was, but she didn't want Marluxia to know. She pulled slowly at the ribbon tying the lid to the box until it came undone. She pulled the lid off and peered inside to find a strange looking toy. "What is it?"

Marluxia reached inside and pulled out the small wooden top. "This is a dreidel, a spinning top that we use to play games. Generally children are the only ones that play with them but I'll show you how." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a fistful of coins, dividing them between them. "Well we don't have enough coins to play appropriately, but we can make due with three each. Now, we both put a coin in the pot."

Naminé pushed one coin along the floor to the side where Marluxia had placed his. "Alright, now what?"

"Well, since I'm showing you, I'll go first. You spin the dreidel like this…" Marluxia gave the wooden top a spin and watched it go. "and once it lands, that will be when you know what to do." He watched the toy spin and spin. The revolutions slowed gradually until it landed on its side. "Shin, that means I have to put in one coin to the pot." He put a coin over in the small growing pot and handed the dreidel to Naminé. "Your turn."

Naminé spun the dreidel carefully and watched it spin until it came to a stop on a symbol that she couldn't read. "What does that mean?"

"Gimel, it means you take the whole pot." Marluxia scooted the coins over to the girl in irritation. He hated loosing in a gamble, even a meaningless one. He picked up the dreidel and spun it. It landed and he grumbled. "Hey, which means I would take half of the pot, however there is nothing to take from. Your turn."

Naminé giggled lightly, sensing Marluxia's irritation. She gave the dreidel another spin and watched it land. "What is that?"

"Nun. It means nothing happens. My turn." Marluxia spun the dreidel again and watched irritably as it landed on Shin again. He placed his last coin in the pot and handed the dreidel back to Naminé. He watched her spin the top which quickly landed on Hey.

"So I take half, right?" Naminé looked down at the pot but noticed there was only one coin. "But I can't take half of one."

"When the number is uneven, you round up." Marluxia scooted the coin over to Naminé. "You won. Now let's go get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Naminé cocked her head to the side and picked up her dreidel, placing it carefully back in its box. "We do?"

"We're headed to New York tomorrow. I want to spend some time with my father and of course we have to check on our dear friend Roxas." Marluxia helped Naminé stand and kissed her forehead sweetly. "Now off to bed with you."

"Alright. Goodnight Marluxia." Naminé wrapped her arms around the tall man in a tight embrace. "And thank you for the dreidel. It means a lot to me."


	6. That Man

Uhg, sorry it took me a while to update this one guys.

I had some chapters written up and then decided to scrap them since they weren't really important to the story, WHICH LEFT ME WITH NOTHING so I had to catch myself up before I could post. Bah!

Okies, so yeah. That last chapter was pretty cute, right? Aw, Marluxia's so wonderful and nice and perfect in every way and… Oh, wait. Damn. No he isn't.

Just keep in mind that EVERYTHING Marluxia does has a meaning behind it. EVERYTHING. If you've already read "Every Bit of You" then you know what the ultimate outcome is. If you haven't, well, just don't be surprised when things change.

Going out of town this weekend for my birthday (and going to be quite busy on my birthday this Thursday) so I can't make any promises as to updates on any of my stories. SORRY!

Without further adieu, ENJOY!

* * *

_I don't know why I thought the trip to New York would be like the other trips Marluxia had taken me on._

_This was strictly business in more way than one._

_Firstly and foremost, he needed to stay on good terms with his father. I'd discovered that he and his mother had become somewhat estranged from his father after the death of his sister, mostly in part to his father placing the blame entirely on Marluxia's mother for letting them venture to New York unaccompanied._

_This put a strain on their financial situation back home. Though it was unapparent at first, I slowly began to see that they were not as wealthy as they would like to have been. They were given a monthly allowance, just enough to get them by living the façade of a life that they did._

_Thinking back on it, when I found out I should've known Marluxia had something on the side to earn all the money he threw around on trips and dinners and silly little gifts for me. He had to have…_

… … …

"And this is the printing floor." Roxas said proudly. "All these printing presses have to be monitored carefully by an individual. Every two presses have a set of eyes on them at all times. That way incase anything goes wrong, we can shut it off right away and save ink and paper from being wasted."

Naminé nodded slowly and looked around the massive work floor in awe. Roxas had been appointed to take her on a tour of the company while Marluxia and his father talked business upstairs. "There really is a lot more too it than I would've imagined."

"Oh, you wouldn't believe how involved it is! It really is a difficult job to manage the whole company. I can't imagine what it must be like." Roxas smiled happily is he continued to lead Naminé along. "I'm so grateful to Marluxia for getting me this job. It really has been the best thing to happen to me."

Naminé smiled at Roxas sweetly. "I'm glad to hear that. He really is amazing, isn't he? He does so much good for others without a single thought about it."

Roxas nodded in agreement. "He could've turned me in that day. Worse, he could've killed me. Nobody would've thought twice about a murdered street thug. But he decided to give me a chance, and I guess I have you to thank in part for that. If you hadn't spoke up, who knows?"

"Oh, no…" Naminé shook her head with a small laugh. "He was just playing with you. He probably would have done the same thing regardless of what I had to say."

"Either way, I still owe you both a big thanks." Roxas grinned widely before pausing in thought. "Say, I just realized! There's someone I think you should meet!" He motioned for the girl to follow him as he lead her into the packaging area. "This is where all the books we print get divided up, packaged and sent away to schools, libraries and stores all over America. This is also where my living partner works, loading the boxes onto pallets and then onto the trucks."

"Living partner?" Naminé blinked quietly at Roxas in confusion.

Roxas nodded quickly. "Yeah, on my first day here I had nowhere I could really stay. Marluxia arranged for me to stay with him until I could get enough money to stand on my own two feet. But it ended up that in exchange for a little housework and teaching him to read, he let me stay permanently. So we're living partners."

"You're teaching him to read?" Naminé giggled lightly. "You mean he works for a company that prints books and he can't even read?"

Roxas furrowed his brow. "Don't be rude. He's Russian. Their writing isn't the same as ours so he doesn't know how to read our words. His English is really good though." He stopped in his tracks and pointed over in the direction where a large man stood packaging books away. "He's there. His name is Lexaeus, but he's rather quiet. He isn't too confident in is English."

Naminé stared at the man Roxas pointed to curiously. He was massive, his body almost frightening to someone as small as her. His eyes, however, were warm and despite his emotionless face… "He seems nice."

"Well, come on! Come meet him." Roxas started over to him, urging Naminé to follow. He stopped before his friend happily. "Lexaeus, meet Naminé!"

Lexaeus paused in the middle of packaging a set of books to look down at the two children before him. He nodded slowly to the girl before holding out a hand. "I'm Lexaeus."

Naminé accepted his hand hesitantly, the large appendage enveloping hers with ease, but also delicacy. "I'm Naminé. It is a pleasure to meet you. Roxas was just telling me about you."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, but nothing bad. Just how Marluxia introduced us and such. Oh, I forgot to mention. Naminé is Marluxia's little sister! Did you know that?"

Naminé stifled a laugh and shook her head. "Oh, no. Really I'm…"

"Your brother is a great man." Lexaeus said with a kind smile. "He helped me get this job when others were hesitant to hire me because I can not read English text. He also helped Roxas, and many of the other workers here."

Naminé nodded slowly and smiled. "Yes, he certainly is wonderful. He does more for others than any person I've ever met. We're all very luck to have him in our lives."

"Oh, there you go again, Nami. Talking about me when I'm not around." Marluxia approached the three with a wide grin and jutted his hand out to Lexaeus. "It's been a while, Lex. I hope these two aren't talking your ear off."

Lexaeus shook his head. "Not at all, sir."

Marluxia pulled out his pocket watch and glanced at it before looking to the others. "I have an idea. Why don't you two take a break and accompany Naminé and I to lunch? It'll be a great opportunity for you two to get more acquainted with her. I think it'll be important to grow a tight bond."

Roxas nodded eagerly. "Alright! Sounds great."

Naminé looked up to Marluxia in confusion. Why growing a bond with these two was important, she hadn't the slightest clue. However this was what Marluxia wanted and she didn't question it. As long as it made Marluxia happy, she'd do anything he asked.

Before too long, the four of them were out of the factory and in a car headed for Upper Manhattan. They arrived at a quaint little Italian restaurant and Marluxia ushered them in speedily. They took their seats, ordered their food and like every time they dined out of town, Marluxia had to excuse himself for a moment. Naminé watched him leave his seat quietly and make for the front of the restaurant. It was practically routine by now, but still irritating. "I swear, he does that every time!" She grumbled and crossed her arms. "Just once, I'd like to sit down at a restaurant with him and enjoy it without wondering where he's going."

Roxas laughed lightly at the blonde girl and shook his head. "It shouldn't matter. It isn't as though he's gone for hours on end, or anything. Right?"

"That's not the point." Naminé turned around in her seat and stared out the front window where she saw Marluxia standing, seemingly enjoying the cold New York afternoon. He seemed to spot something after a moment and make his way toward it and this only piqued her curiosity. She watched as he walked across the street and began conversing with someone, though she couldn't make out a face. All she could see was bright red hair, so bright that it almost seemed to be truly red rather than orange. "Oh, that can't be!"

Roxas cocked an eyebrow and looked at Naminé in question. "What is it?"

"That's the most curious thing!" Naminé spun back around in her seat and looked to Roxas with wide eyes. "In August, for my birthday, Marluxia took me to Boston."

Lexaeus blinked down at Naminé and nodded. "I've heard its lovely there."

Naminé sighed and shook her head. "It is, but that's not the point! When we went to Boston, he excused himself right after ordering just like he did today. But before that, I noticed a man with bright red hair leaving the restaurant as we arrived. Another time, I saw a man in Worcester walking away from the estate with the same bright red hair, only I couldn't see his face. Just the back of his head."

"So what?" Roxas shrugged. "There's plenty of Spudniggers around. Could be anybody."

Lexaeus nudged Roxas gently and shook his head. "Such language around the lady?"

"Oh! Sorry, Naminé." Roxas smiled sheepishly. "I meant the Irish. There's tons around, and lots of them have red hair. It isn't a big deal to see it often."

"No, this is different. I know this is the same man. I've never seen hair so red. It almost looks unnatural. This is the third time I've seen him, three different places and every time Marluxia has been around." Naminé turned back around and looked back out the window. "It can't be a coincidence. They know each other."

Roxas forced a laugh and shook his head. "There's no way. Do you think Marluxia would have a friend that _you_ didn't know about? He's your brother! He wouldn't keep secrets from _you_, right Nami?"


	7. That Irishman

UH MAH GAHD GAIS… Best. Birthday. Trip. EVAR!

My surprise trip lead me to Monterey Bay which is just incredibly AMAZING! The hotel we stayed in was so beautiful and fancy. I felt like a princess! Not to mention the free drinks at happy hour and amazing heated indoor pool! AND OH THE FOOD! They have so many pubs there with _real _English/Irish food and there was this German and Italian restaurant where I ate the most delicious veal bratwurst I think I've ever tasted (yes, I know what veal is, no I don't care). And the local beers! UH MAH GAHD SO MANY DELICIOUS LOCAL BEERS AND I TRIED THEM ALL!

*foams at the mouth and dies*

Oh, and the aquarium was cool too… XD AND a local Turkish Festival where I bought SO MANY BOXES OF TURKISH DELIGHT! BAH I gained two pounds! I'm all fat now around my belleh.

I also took several pictures which you can find on my dA, plus some ones I've yet to upload.

All in all it was a pretty great trip but I'm happy to be home, updating for you guys!

Now let the story continue! ENJOY!

* * *

_I wouldn't find out that Roxas was lying to cover their ass for another full year. The facts were, he knew who Marluxia was meeting with. He knew why. He knew everything, and so did Lexaeus._

_It was around that time that prohibition really became a widely accepted idea and it was also around the time that I discovered just what Marluxia had been up to._

_He was smart, and he'd been planning ahead this whole time. Somehow he knew it was only a matter of time before prohibition became a nationwide law._

_And like all smart gentlemen, he saw this as an opportunity for profit._

_Aside from just that though, there were bigger goals that Marluxia wanted to tackle, and that's where that redheaded Irishman came in…_

… … …

Naminé blinked up at the redheaded man that stood before her in irritation. She knew, she _just_ knew that it couldn't be a coincidence to see him everywhere she went so often within the past couple years. Now she was being given an introduction, by Roxas of all people, which further irritated her because he tried to play off the redhead as nothing more than just some random Irishman in the past.

"Name's Axel." Axel said with a smile as he gripped the blonde girl's hand gently. "Heard you're Marly's little sister."

Naminé stared hard at the redhead. She didn't trust him. Anybody that Marluxia kept a secret from her must've been bad, otherwise why would he have to keep it a secret? "You could say that." She replied before turning her gaze over to Roxas. He seemed nervous and he rightfully should be. He lied to her about Axel from the get-go. "Just some Spudnigger, huh?"

"Quite a mouth you got there!" Axel said with a laugh. "And I resent that! You're lookin' at a third generation American here! Nothin' Irish about me!"

Naminé shot her eyes back to Axel and crossed her arms. "Who _are_ you? And what have you been up to these past few years, sneaking around and having private conversations with Marluxia? I hope you're not up to no good because if you are and you hurt him I'll…"

Axel interrupted the girl with a bout of laughter and ruffled her hair. "Calm down girly, I ain't plannin' on doin' nothin' that Marly hasn't already got set in his mind. He's a lot smarter than you think and if you think some slimy hood like me could implant any idea in his head then you don't know your brother at all."

"Listen, Nami…" Roxas looked to the girl and forced a smile. "There's been talk for a while about this thing called prohibition. They've had it in Kansas for about the past forty years. They don't make or distribute alcohol there."

Naminé looked up at Roxas curiously. The idea sounded absurd. No alcohol allowed? That was practically the same thing as no food allowed. "You're kidding, right?"

"Ain't no joke kiddo. That's the way of things. See, certain people think that alcohol is a bad thing. They blame it for everything from violence to adultery and that just ain't the case." Axel chuckled and shook his head. "Sad thing is, that lunatic idea has caught on. Now, normal people like you and I know blamin' alcohol for alcoholism is like blamin' food for gluttony. Its an essential part of life and they shouldn't punish the whole lot of us for a few people with consumption problems. The beauty in it though is the potential to make money."

Naminé looked from Axel to Roxas. "Make money? What's he talking about?"

"Nami, we've been working on something that has been Marluxia's idea from the start. Being from a family like yours, he knew what was coming. There's been talk about a nationwide prohibition. No alcohol anywhere." Roxas shrugged and smiled. "Basically, we'll be rich."

Naminé turned her gaze back to Axel and furrowed her brow. "What exactly are we talking about here?"

Axel grinned widely. "Marly met me a few years ago. He needed my help locating some people that he needed to get ahold of. I'm sorta a jack of all trades and I was into some murky business with a man in Kansas. I agreed to help Marly find the people he was lookin' for if he agreed to help me transport some liquor to Kansas to sell."

Naminé nodded slowly, her anger growing. "You mean illegally. So you _are_ the one that got Marly involved in a big mess!"

"Cool down, kiddo." Axel shook his head and laughed. "It was just a one time thing since my car was busted up. I told him after that I didn't want or need his help. But I think when he saw the payout he made a decision for himself that he wanted to get involved in the lucrative business. Who am I to tell a hard worker no? But he made his own plans and wants to do it his own way. With prohibition going into effect within just a few short weeks, I'm betting we'll see all those plans come to complete fruition. I can't wait."

"You mean you don't even know what he has planned?" Naminé began tapping her foot impatiently. "If you haven't been working on plans then just exactly what have you been talking about every time you meet with him?"

"That's something private, but you'll all find out soon. Summer of this upcomin' year I'd say." Axel winked at Naminé and ruffled her hair again. "Sit tight till then and be prepared to do some work."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Naminé looked to Roxas. "Marluxia has kept this all a secret from me for all this time. Why tell me now? And why introduce me to _him_?"

"Guess he can't stand the thought of leaving you behind." Roxas shrugged and forced a smile. "Lex and I have been helping him out with plans and buying booze and things. But all that stuff is far away from here. We'll be moving around a lot. I'm sure Marluxia just wants you to come. That's why he had me tell you and have you meet Axel."

Naminé nodded her head and let out a heavy sigh. This was sudden. This was unbelievable. But this was what Marluxia wanted. She would comply without fuss, even if she distrusted Axel.

Whatever it took to make Marluxia happy.


	8. That Family

Bah, bought myself a new laptop and I'm trying to get used to writing on it. The word processor is different than the one on my desktop and it doesn't recognize the old files at all! D:

So, updates are going to be scarce for a while. As some of you know (actually I think only Brinkmess knows) I'm going to be moving to Wyoming. My mom is coming to town for the next few weeks and in that time I have to pack up a majority of my stuff so that by the time she leaves, I can send it back with her so I don't have to rent a U-haul when I make the move. WHICH MAKES FOR A VERY BUSY ME.

Also, I'm going to be making a trip to Disneyland with my friend Monica this weekend so if you'd like to hang out with me at what could possibly be the last trip I take to Disneyland EVAR (ha ha, unlikely) then hit me up with a PM and I'll give you my cell so we can hang out and get plastered and whatnot.

Other than that, I dunno. Enjoy? This story is drawing to a close. What was once a 5 year gap from "Every Bit of You" is now a mere two year gap.

* * *

_By the end of January in 1920, prohibition had been declared an official law throughout America._

_Thanks to Marluxia's impeccable foresight, we'd purchased enough alcohol to last us the next few years for distribution purposes. We spent most of that early Spring moving it from a small apartment in New York City to Milwaukee Illinois. It made for long days of stressful travel but my bonds with Roxas and Lexaeus did grow considerably. I trusted that they would do whatever it took to make Marluxia happy, just like I would._

_Of course, Marluxia himself and Axel were nowhere around to help us at that time._

_They were working toward Marluxia's ultimate goal, the real reason he had been meeting in private with Axel, and they were growing so close. They did a damn good job keeping it a secret from me. Even Roxas and Lexaeus didn't know much more than the basics of it._

_Zexion however, he'd known everything all along…_

_… … …_

"Have you ever heard of the Gabbiani family?" Zexion asked as he took a seat across the way from Naminé in the parlor room.

Naminé huffed and crossed her arms. She was irritated to say the least. For the last year and a half she'd spent a lot less time being treated like a lady and a lot more time being treated like "one of the guys." She'd been used to it back in New York. Most the prostitutes there were classless broads anyhow. But once Marluxia took her in she'd grown accustomed to being treated like a lady. Then all of this prohibition mess started and she'd been doing more work than lazing about like a dainty creature. Now that she thought about it, she actually preferred being kept in the dark. Now all the boys wanted to do was talk business with her. "Is that all you have to say to me Zexion? You haven't seen me in over a year, then you barely arrive and haven't said more than ten words to me. Now suddenly you ask me if I know who some family is, as though I'm supposed to know or care?"

Zexion cocked an eyebrow and looked Naminé up and down. "What would you have me say?"

"I don't know! Something, anything more than that! Compliment me on how grown up I've become! How pretty I've become! Something!" Naminé stamped her foot down and stared hard at Zexion as he continued to blink at her in silence.

"You would have me lie?" Zexion heard her gasp and forced down a chuckle as she became enraged. "You haven't changed much at all. Still the same height, same weight. Same impatient little child that you've always been. If at all possible, I think you've lost a smidgen of eloquence."

Naminé growled and turned quickly away from Zexion. "You can go to hell."

"Look, I don't have time to fawn over you and shower you with praise. You know you're very pretty and you know I think that. I would have hoped that you'd matured enough in this past year that you don't need to hear those things constantly to know that's what people think of you. We have more important matters to discuss, now please have a seat." Zexion motioned to the seat across from him and watched as Naminé hesitantly made her way toward him and sat. "Good. So, the Gabbiani family. Have you ever heard of them?"

"Once, I think." Naminé furrowed her brow in thought. "I think I may have overheard Marluxia talking to a man named Axel about them. But everything they discuss is so hush hush. I never know."

Zexion nodded slowly. "It makes sense. If you were going to hear the name, it would be from one of those two."

Naminé deepened her look of confusion. "You know about Axel? How long have you known?"

"Since before I even met you. It isn't important. What is important is that he's done a very helpful thing for Marluxia and I." Zexion held up a hand as Naminé opened her mouth to protest. "He has, and it has nothing to do with this prohibition plan, although he has expressed extreme interest in becoming part of that as well."

"How do you know all this?" Naminé gawked at Zexion in disbelief. "I mean, I know you and Marluxia are family but I didn't think you were involved in all of this." She sighed and crossed her arms. "Alright, that's enough. I'm tired of all this. If I'm not going to be kept in the dark anymore then I want to know everything. Not just about the prohibition plan, but Axel's involvement with Marluxia. Who is he exactly and what is he doing that is so great?"

"In addition to putting Marluxia in contact with people who will help make us money?" Zexion took in a deep breath and stared at Naminé seriously. "He's helped us find the one's responsible for Nami's death."

Naminé froze. She stared at Zexion in awe. This was the first time she'd heard anyone speak Marluxia's sister's name. Despite that she had no proof it was the girl's name, somehow she just knew. And everything… every single last thing made sense to her now. The girl's name was Nami. Her own name was Naminé. The similarities were uncanny between the two of them already, but this was so much more unsettling. She felt like she couldn't breathe as she continued to stare at Zexion.

"It took a long time and a lot of searching. Even when Marluxia and I felt like giving up, Axel promised us he'd find the ones that took Nami from us. Meanwhile Marluxia cooked up this brilliant plan, seeing how many people were rallying for prohibition. He knew we could make money. More money than our own fathers made. He found Lexaeus, knowing we'd need someone strong. Roxas was just extra man power, but he's proven beneficial."

"And what about me?" Naminé stared hard at Zexion. "What am I? Just another hard worker?"

Zexion shook his head as he saw tears forming in the girl's eyes. "Naminé, don't you think for one second that Marluxia doesn't care for you. What you said when we first met was true. Marluxia said you could never take Nami's place, but that's exactly what he wants you to do. He wants you to fill the hole in his heart and you have. That doesn't mean we shouldn't try to get revenge."

Naminé nodded slowly, swallowing down the despair she felt. Even if she was just some worthless worker to Marluxia, he'd still given her a great life and she still wanted to do whatever it took to make him happy. "So the Gabbiani family. I'm assuming they're the ones responsible?"

"You would be correct in assuming that. Specifically, the thugs of the Gabbiani family work for their only son. He's an aspiring business man, much like Marluxia, looking to surpass his father. His methods, however, are disagreeable. Mugging helpless people on the street was their start, and look what happened because of it. Now he must pay and we are ensuring that he will indeed pay for what he's done."

Naminé swallowed hard and nodded. "We're going to have him killed, aren't we?"

Zexion watched Naminé calmly for a moment, the look on her face seemingly stating that she was unopposed to the idea. He smiled softly. "Well, what would we be contributing to Nami's memory if we just let that filth roam the earth?"


	9. That Glorious Revenge

Uhg, I am SO ready for this story to be over. It had potential but I really think it just failed (I failed.) Mostly because there were so many occurances I had to scrap (including one very sweet NamZex moment where they discussed that since Naminé had taken Nami's place in the family, she'd probably take her place as Zexion's betrothed) and then more character development chapters that were really just boring so I scrapped them. That's why so many years have seemed to pass _between_ the chapters. Cause everything really HAS been between chapters since I trashed all the boring stuff.

Anyway, this may be the last chapter. There may be one after it. I can't count how many times I wrote and re-wrote this chapter.

I'm kinda just tired of this story, probably because it technically has already ended with "Every Bit of You."

Bleh, enjoy!

_I'm not exactly sure what had changed in all of us over those few years. Maybe nothing had changed at all. Maybe we had always been this way, killers, and it had only come to feel normal with what we'd done in that night._

_If somebody had told me exactly what we were going to do, maybe I wouldn't have gone._

_Then again, Marluxia was the one that wanted it to be that way. Whatever Marluxia wanted, that was what we would do._

_Thinking back on it, I know what we did isn't what corrupted me inside. It isn't what corrupted any of us. We were always this messed up, each and every one of us. Blaming Axel for corrupting Marluxia was like blaming the sun for burning your skin._

_When we arrived in New York that night, it was the most still I'd ever seen the city. It was quiet. Too quiet for a Summer night, but then again, it was the first Summer New York had seen without any alcohol._

_The whole lot of us were there. Marluxia, Zexion and I had arrived by train and Roxas, Lexaeus and Axel were there to meet us. They picked us up and we drove to an estate on the outskirts of the city. That's when things went down hill._

… … …

Naminé blinked as Axel handed a gun into her hand. She stared down at it in confusion. It wasn't as though she'd never held one before but why she was being handed one now made no sense to her. She watched as Axel distributed more guns to the others and they tucked them away. She was in a dress, however. She had nowhere to hide hers. "What am I supposed to do with this? Why do I even have it, for that matter?"

"Don't worry about that now, Naminé." Marluxia smiled and patted the girl's head reassuringly. He motioned to Axel quickly. "Give my girl a thigh holster or something."

"All I got is this garter belt." Axel rummaged through his things before finding the lacey ring of fabric and tossing it to Naminé. "Don't ask where it came from."

Naminé looked to Axel skeptically before pulling the garter belt onto her leg. She quickly tucked the gun into it and sighed. "Now what? Are we going to be in a dangerous situation where we need these?"

"Marluxia said not to worry." Zexion said as he took the girl's arm in his own. "I'm sure everything will be fine. This is just a precaution."

Naminé nodded slowly as they started toward the large estate. She wondered if this was where the Gabbianis lived and if so, was tonight the night they would be killed? Was Axel going to be the one to do it?

As they drew nearer to the home, Naminé could see that there were two men standing guard outside, likely some of the thugs involved in Nami's death. She didn't know how they would bypass them but she didn't wonder long. Marluxia approached them with a wide smile and open arms, as did Axel. They seemed to know each other. But it took less than a second for those smiles to fade and Marluxia and Axel drew their guns, killing the men almost instantly.

Naminé watched in shock as they proceeded to break down the door and make their way into the Gabbiani home. She and Zexion were hesitant to follow but Roxas urged them in. It was silent in the house as they made their way up the stairs. It became clear to Naminé that Marluxia had already been here before. He knew exactly where he was going. She watched him burst through a bedroom door and she could hear screams almost instantly on the other side. She rushed into the room behind Marluxia and stared at him in fear for the first time. He looked sadistic with his gun pointed at the woman laying in bed. "Marluxia! Stop!"

Marluxia turned his gaze quickly to Naminé. "Why should I stop?"

Naminé looked from Marluxia to the trembling woman and back again. "I'm sure she didn't have anything to do with what happened to Nami. You can't kill her."

"Can't I? Setzer Gabbiani took the one piece of my life that meant the most to me. Because of him, my sweet little Nami is dead!" Marluxia stared hard at Naminé. "Because of him, girls like you get abused and mistreated. He causes nothing but pain and suffering. We should return that pain to him. I thought of all people, you could understand that men like that need to be punished. I killed your pimp! Don't you feel you should return the favor?"

Naminé stared at Marluxia in awe. He'd _killed_ her pimp? Her gaze flew to the others in shame but they didn't seem to be fazed by this statement at all. "I... I..." She grit her teeth and pulled the gun quickly from her garter belt. She pointed it at the woman laying in bed and scowled. "Get up! We're going to find your precious Mr. Gabbiani!" She watched the woman comply, tears now burning in her eyes. She let the woman lead her hesitantly down the stairs and down the the basement. There with two more thugs stood Setzer Gabbiani.

"Guns on the floor!" Axel demanded and the thugs seemed to do so automatically. With their eyes pointed elsewhere, Axel popped off a shot to kill one while Roxas shot the other.

"Marvelous." Marluxia said with a smile as he followed his group down the stairs. He turned to Zexion with a tsk sound and sighed. "How long have we waited to get revenge, Zexion?"

Zexion stepped nervously forward until he was at Marluxia's side. "I thought you said we would have them killed! Not be the ones doing the killing ourselves!"

"Come now, Zexion. Where's the fun in that?" Marluxia let his smile fall. "I'm giving the woman to you and Naminé to take care of. Beat her, rape her. Do what you want to her, but Gabbiani watches. Watches like I had to watch as my sister lay in the street bleeding to death."

"I..." Zexion stammered and looked to his cousin nervously. He honestly didn't know if he had it in him to actually do this. Then again, he was still so angry at the loss of Nami. "I don't know..."

"He deserves it." Naminé said coldly as she took her gun and struck the woman across the face with it. "He took Nami from you! From both of you! He hurt you in the most unimaginable way! He deserves to suffer too!" She watched as Lexaeus grabbed Setzer to hold him back as she began kicking the woman on the ground. "People who take away other's happiness should _always_ be punished! Think of Nami laying there dying and suffering. Shouldn't he be made to suffer too?"

Zexion growled and stepped forward, grabbing the woman from the floor and throwing her against the wall. "Four years ago, your husband's thugs caused the death of one very special little girl. Now you must suffer because of their sins. Understand that now. You have nobody to blame but your dear husband." He pulled out his gun and shot her in the stomach having no real desire to physically abuse a woman. He turned his glare to Setzer and grinned. "Now you get to watch her die. Slowly, painfully. And you get to know there is nothing you can do to stop it."

Naminé watched as Setzer screamed and cried to his wife but the woman was quickly losing life. She knew it wasn't normal to feel joy at a moment like this, but that was all she'd felt. Joy at knowing she'd helped get revenge on the man who had hurt the ones she loved. She watched with Zexion's arms around her as Marluxia beat Setzer Gabbiani into a bloody pulp before finally shooting him executioner style.

Blood stained her pretty white dress.


End file.
